Baby Daisuke
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The DigiDestined are attacked by Clockmon and Daisuke gets turned into a three year old. Can the DigiDestined change her back to normal or will she have to grow up all over again? A Fem Daisuke story No Flames Enjoy:)


Baby Daisuke

I don't own Digimon

Chapter One

It was just a regular day in the digital world for the younger generation of DigiDestined. They had just cleared a sector of control spires cleaning up after the Ex Digimon Emperor.

"I swear these control spire that Ken made are getting really annoying." Daisuke said her hands behind her head as the other DigiDestined nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I can't wait to finally get rid of them all." Yolei said punching her fist into her hand as the others voice their agreement with her statement. As they neared the portal they heard something approach them they all looked around trying to find the source of the noise as a burst of energy came flying out of the trees that surrounded the DigiDestined the burst was aimed at Kari who wasn't looking at the time.

"Kari, watch out!" Daisuke cried as she shoved Kari out of the way and the blast hit her and sent her flying to the ground hard as she impacted into a tree and blacked out.

"Dai!" Veemon called to his partner as he ran over to the fallen mahogany haired girl as the other DigiDestined looked at her in worry as they all heard a noise and they turned their attention as they saw a giant clock with a man wearing a hood and carrying a hammer walk out of the forest with an evil grin on his face.

"Who's this guy?" Tk asked the other DigiDestined.

"It's Clockmon, this digimon is very dangerous as he can control time itself." Hawkmon said as the digimon looked at them. The remaining DigiDestined all tensed up as Tk nodded to the others who nodded in return as they each pulled out their D-Terminals.

"You are fools to challenge me, what better way to defeat you then to turn you and your digimon into dust." Clockmon said gripping his hammer tightly.

"Let's get him guys!" Patamon said as the other digimon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGISE!" The DigiDestined shouted as lights surrounded their digimon partners.

"Patamon Armour Digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope."

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light."

"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to Digmon The Drill of Power."

"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to Halsemon The Wings of Love." The four armour digimon charged at Clockmon Halsemon started to spin around as he gained speed.

"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon spun around creating a tornado as he flew towards Clockmon who jumped backwards.

"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon fired his drills at the walking clock who swatted them away with his hammer. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon then swooped in their front legs glowing brightly.

"GOLDEN NOOSE." They both cried as they attempted to tie the controlled digimon up but the clock face on Clockmon started to glow and the hands started to spin counter clockwise.

"CHRONO BREAKER!" Clockmon said as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon glowed as they reverted back into Patamon and Gatomon. The DigiDestined were shocked at what had just happened as Clockmon laughed evilly as Digmon and Halsemon charged him only for Clockmon to turn them back into their in-training forms as well.

"And now for you children." Clockmon said as he advanced towards the defenceless DigiDestined actually what I meant to say was not so defenceless for you see as Clockmon neared them three fireballs hit him in the face sending him crashing to the floor everyone looked to see Flamedramon and Daisuke looking at Clockmon with fire in her eyes.

"You tried to hurt my friends, you are gonna pay Flamedramon get him!" Daisuke ordered her partner who nodded as he charged Clockmon launching fireballs at the digimon who blocked with his hammer as Flamedramon the jumped into the air as fire surrounded him.

"Time to clean your clock, FIRE ROCKET." Flamedramon said as he dove towards Clockmon who was shocked as Flamedramon hit him in the chest sending him flying back into the trees as the DigiDestined sighed in relief as Flamedramon turned back into Veemon.

"Guys are you okay?" Daisuke asked the other DigiDestined as they picked up their partner digimon.

"Yeah we are, what about you?" Kari asked concern in her voice.

"I'm alright, no need to worry about it." The mahogany haired girl said reassuringly as the child of light nodded her head as they all made their way back to the computer room through the tv portal. When they arrived back in the real world Daisuke left with Veemon who amazingly didn't turn back into his in-training form when he came through the portal almost immediately.

"Dai where are you going?" Tk asked her.

"I've gotta get home, my parents and my sister are outta town for the long weekend." Daisuke told the blonde haired blue eyed hat wearing DigiDestined who nodded his head as Daisuke made her way to her apartment when she got inside she got changed into a loose tank top with boxers as she went to sleep with her partner Veemon by her side. The next morning the sunlight beamed through the bedroom window and a little three year old girl with short mahogany hair wearing a blue one piece pyjama with shoes and a hood stirred as she opened her big crimson eyes blinking a few times. She looked around the room and attempted to climb out of her bed but when she looked down she found the bed was to high for her to get down safely.

"Mommy." The girl called out but nobody came.

"Mommy!" She cried louder as tears stared to fall from her eyes as she felt two arms pick her up of the bed and set her on the floor.

"Daisuke, what happened to you?" Veemon asked in shock as Daisuke looked at Veemon who was taller then her and she screamed and ran away and out of the room.

"Mommy!, Daddy! there is a monster in my room!" She shouted banging on her parents door and it opened but there was no one in the room. Daisuke started to cry as Veemon peeked his head out of Daisuke's bedroom and was saddened as he quickly rushed to Daisuke's D-Terminal and messaged Kari to get there and fast. Veemon then walked out of the room and up to Daisuke who was still sniffling and crying he then hugged the now three year old girl who stopped crying but still fidgeted.

"It's alright Dai, it's all okay." Veemon said as Daisuke sniffed and sobbed into his chest.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Daisuke asked Veemon quietly as the blue dragon released the hug as a knock was heard at the door Veemon looked at the door before back at Daisuke.

"Dai go watch something for a minute ok?" Veemon asked her as she nodded and walked off towards the tv as Veemon opened the door and Gatomon and Kari entered the apartment quickly as Veemon shut the door behind them.

"Veemon, we got your message what's going on?" Gatomon asked as Veemon pointed to the tv where Kari saw Daisuke dancing to Spongebob. Kari looked at Veemon then back at Daisuke.

"Who's she?" Kari asked him.

"That's Daisuke." Veemon said as Kari's jaw literally hit the floor as did Gatomon's.

"That's Daisuke? no way that's not a funny joke." Kari said as Veemon looked at Daisuke.

"Daisuke." He called as the three year old looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked as Veemon smiled at Kari who was shocked silent.

"Come over here and say hi to your aunt Kari." Veemon told her as Daisuke smiled brightly as she ran over to Kari and jumped into her arms nearly knocking the child of light over.

"Aunty Kari!" Daisuke squealed in joy as she hugged Kari who was surprised but she quickly returned the hug though she glared at Veemon who smirked Daisuke looked up at Kari and saw her glare and thought she was angry at her she started crying making Kari stop glaring at Veemon and look at Daisuke.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kari asked the three year old feeling weird when she said that as Gatomon and Veemon snickered but stopped when Kari sent them a glare.

"You angey with me." Daisuke sniffled as Kari patted her back.

"No I'm not angry with you, but where are you're parents?" Kari asked her as Daisuke shrugged her shoulders.

"They left me!, they don't luv me!" Daisuke cried as Kari comforted her again as she sniffed and gagged as she put Daisuke in front of her.

"Me go potty time." Daisuke said smiling as she screwed her eyes shut and strained a bit before sighing in relief.

"All done." Daisuke smiled as Kari nearly dropped her before she caught her again and took her to the bathroom as she looked at Veemon and Gatomon who were smiling at her trying not to laugh. After a few minutes Kari came out with Daisuke in her arms smiling brightly still wearing her pyjamas as Kari sat her down in a chair.

"Are you hungry?" Kari asked her.

"Hungey, yup yup." Daisuke said as Kari nodded with a smile as she went to prepare something for the three year old but the phone rang and Kari answered it.

"Hello?" Kari answered the phone.

"Hey Kari it's Tai, why are you at Daisuke's place?" He asked.

"It's best you come over so I can explain it to you." Kari told him as she heard him moan.

"But Sora is here now." Tai complained.

"Then bring her as well now." Kari said as she hung up the phone as she heard a crash and she ran into the kitchen and saw Daisuke on the counter with two cookies in her hands with the sugar jar on the floor she had obviously pushed it out of the way and it hit the floor. Daisuke had a third cookie in her mouth when she saw Kari look at her frowning.

"Hi, cookie?" Daisuke said mouth full of biscuit holding out a cookie to Kari who sighed as she heard a knock on the door as she went and answered it and she saw Tai and Sora outside the door.

"Hey Kari's what's up, and why did we have to cancel our date?" Tai asked Kari grumpy as Kari was about to answer when they heard another loud smash.

"Dai, don't touch that!" Veemon shouted as Tai and Sora looked at Kari who grinned sheepishly as the three of them entered the apartment again to see Veemon sweeping up shattered dishes as Tai and Sora saw a three year old smiling cutely looking all innocent as she pointed at Gatomon who was on the counter napping.

"Gatomon." Kari scolded her partner who woke up and went wide eyed as she hissed at Daisuke.

"Bad kitty." She said childishly as Tai and Sora looked at Kari who was grinning nervously as she picked up Daisuke who was snuggling up to her.

"Kari who's this?" Tai asked his sister.

"Uh Tai meet Daisuke." Kari said as Daisuke waved at him as both he and Sora felt their jaws drop.

The End of chapter one

Read and Review


End file.
